


Galaxia Gorgeous

by Darkrealmist



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon - Manga, Character Study, Corruption, Epic Battles, Fantasy, Female Antagonist, Gen, Hatred, Heroes to Villains, Hope, Inspired by Music, Musicals, My First Work in This Fandom, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Shoujo, Strong Female Characters, Swords, Villains, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Chaos finally consumes Galaxia, spelling doom for the galaxy. Is Sailor Moon too late?





	Galaxia Gorgeous

Galaxia Gorgeous

Author’s Note: Titled after Galaxia’s image song from the Sera Myu musicals. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Sailor Moon franchise.

Summary:

Chaos finally consumes Galaxia, spelling doom for the galaxy. Is Sailor Moon too late?

* * *

A crystal of hatred revolves inside primeval nothingness. Formless void. It that never became a star. Bastard child, forever denied the Galaxy Cauldron’s light, casting its long, spiteful shadow throughout contemptible systems granted the life so coveted by the unfolding dark.

Incarnations of wickedness. Queen birthed of aberrant radiation, unbroken Negaforce. Wise specter, draped in the fetid skin of a dead planet. Pharaonic spirit, spectral eye crossing the Tau Nebula. Glass monarch, youth-starved nightmare of the insecure woman trapped in her mirror of dreams.

Eternal soldiers of love and justice wage an endless conflict fending off Chaos, fall to shadow, and rise to clash again. The Sailor Wars drag on until the legendary strongest guardian drives her sword straight into malice’s core, sparing existence, but damning herself. Selfishly believing she won’t lose. Selfishly believing her power absolutely enough to contain the very darkness in the hearts of all things.

A seed of hope sacrificed to the unborn shine. Last faith in peace.

Immortal beauty. Sapphire destruction. This hollow puppet, she ceased resisting centuries ago. Since then, Chaos has seeped ever deeper into her body, replacing day with night. Made this one forget the saviour she once was.

Yet, she sheds red blood.

Togetherness. Unity. Understanding. Therapy’s kiss.

Arrogance! What trash!

Exerting regenerative pressure, Chaos seals its mail’s piffling wound. Gold is stained obsidian. A cold devil’s wings germinate. Chaos’ assimilation is complete.

For the defeats the Moon Princess was ignorant she and her kingdom had handed Chaos. For a slight thus callous, the answer was certain death!

Sailor Moon, who abandoned her warrior’s pride! Sailor Moon, who refused to even raise the only force capable of opposing Galaxia!

The fight rages amidst rising black lightning.

Sailor Moon takes flight on an angel’s wings. Her appeal is a yell for tomorrow.

Chaos’ is a gospel for unchallenged rule.

_Crush! Crush! Crush and demolish!_


End file.
